PPC Beta Reader Directory
This is a list of all members of the Board who are willing to beta on a regular basis. Feel free to add yourself (alphabetically)! Include fandoms in which you are knowledgeable, along with areas of specialty (SPaG, Britpicking, dialogue, etc.), and don’t forget to update your entry with new fandoms and the like. In a sincere attempt to keep this list up to date, we removed all beta readers who have not been seen anywhere near the PPC for over one year, and we plan to repeat this annually. LAST CLEANUP: July 8, 2016. Calista * E-mail: lisa450 at yahoo dot com - or leave a note on my Talk page. ; Fandoms * Animorphs * Dungeons & Dragons * Ender's Game * Lord of the Rings * Musicals * Narnia * Sims 2 * Star Trek * ''Young Wizards Cassie Cameron-Young * E-mail: cassie dot dramateacher at googlemail dot com Prefers to work in Gdocs. Best at SPaG and canon details, and is notorious Britpicker; please specify if Britpicking is desired or to be avoided. Willing to do last-minute jobs, and if you've heard nothing from her for more than three days, poke her. ; Fandoms Off the top of her head, and with the help of her bookcase, she can handle: * Angels and Demons/''The Da Vinci Code'' (bookverse only) * The Belgariad/''Malloreon'' and Elenium/''Tamuli'' * Assorted Disney films * Chobits (manga only) * Chronicles of Narnia (bookverse only) * Discworld * Earth's Children * Good Omens * Harry Potter (bookverse only) * His Dark Materials * The Life of Brian * Lord of the Rings (including Silmarillion and HoME) * Monty Python and the Holy Grail * Pirates of the Caribbean * Redwall Can handle various other books, check with her as required. Data Junkie * E-mail: tidwell.raven@gmail.com It's much easier to just ask if I know a fandom or not. If not, I'll usually go look it up just so I can still be of some little use. Fairly good as SPaG, though I may miss a punctuation misuse, or misuse one myself. Also, if you submit a Word document, don't be terribly surprised if my corrections show up in red text. The other option is me scanning the print-out that's been written on with a red pen and sending that back. Note: Wheel of Time beyond book 4 or so, and any Tolkien beyond LotR and The Hobbit are going to be a no. I know vague details, but not major plot points or anything like that. Same deal for Harry Potter book 7 and pretty much all of Torchwood. doctorlit doctorlit is temporarily on hiatus from beta work until the archive is complete. * E-mail and AIM: keyoflitatyahoodotcom (both checked regularly) I prefer to work in Microsoft Word, but am warming to GoogleDocs. Please, put me to work beta-ing your stories, and help keep my brain focused on the PPC. Have little time in winter and spring, less busy the rest of the year. ;Fandoms :Full Knowledge: * Sherlock Holmes (original and ''Sherlock'') * The Chronicles of Narnia (books) * Animorphs * Harry Potter (novels and movies) * The Foundation Series * Les Misérables (novel and play) * The Phantom of the Opera (novel and Webber) * Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog * Magic: The Gathering * Heroes * Lost (series and game) * Pirates of the Caribbean * Labyrinth * Pokémon * Final Fantasy VIII and X'' * ''Portal * Kingdom Hearts * so many books; just ask and there's a good chance :Partial Knowledge: * Stephen King multiverse * Inkheart (first and second) * The Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit (movies; I am dishonored) * The Children of Húrin * The Dark Is Rising (first two) * Kim Possible * various Disney movies, and some of the novels they were based on * Star Wars (live-action movies) * Indiana Jones * Batman (90's cartoon and Nolan movies) * Monty Python * Halo (main games and some novels) Ekyl * E-mail: kyle.garrett41@gmail.com Fandoms: Versatile, and can do non-fandom-specific betaing too. Hieronymus Graubart * E-mail: h.graubartatt-onlinedotde * Fandoms: Harry Potter (bookverse) * Also good for: SPaG, continuity, Krautpicking JulyFlame * E-mail: JulyFlame At Gmail Dot Com * Fandoms: Harry Potter, Discworld, 1632, DCAU, DC (to an extent), Marvel (to an extent), so on. * Note: Also willing to do intense betaing and content help for original works; this involves one on one IM/chat sessions and homework. Yes, homework. Makari * Email at makari.crow@gmail.com * .doc files preferred ; Fandoms * Tales of the Abyss * Tales of Symphonia * Final Fantasy X, X-2, XII (I can read for VII through IX, but backup is recommended) * Persona 3 * Legend of Zelda * Kingdom Hearts (I, CoM, II) * Katekyo Hitman Reborn! * Pokémon * Cardcaptor Sakura * Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle * xxxHolic * Tokyo Mew Mew (shhh.) * Ouran High School Host Club * Princess Tutu * Includes basic knowledge of Bleach, Naruto, Code Geass, One Piece, Shaman King, and Loveless, but does not come with intricate plot details * Harry Potter * Young Wizards * Can read for LotR, but if it involves The Silmarillion at all it's a horrible plan * Assorted others that slip the mind; inquire within. I lean toward SF&F and JRPGs. Miah * E-mail: miah.arthur at gmail dot com Will beta any type of mission for style, consistency, plot, etc. Cannot beta for SPaG. Prefers Google Docs. Perfectly willing to beta fandoms that she is not familiar with, but is familiar with the following list. ; Fandoms * 10th Kingdom * Artemis Fowl * Avatar: The Last Airbender * A Wizard in Rhyme book series * Blackadder * Bones * Disney animated movies * Dragonriders of Pern * Fawlty Towers * Firefly (not Serenity) * House, M.D. * Iron Man * Merlin * Monty Python * NCIS * Sherlock Holmes (books and movie, some of Granada) * Shrek (except last one) * Stargate Atlantis * Stargate SG-1 * Star Trek (In descending order of knowledge: The Next Generation (very good), DS-9, The Original Series, Voyager, Enterprise (basically none) * [[Star Wars|''Star Wars: X-wing'' book series, Han Solo Trilogy, Corellian Trilogy]] * Tin Man * Various cartoons * Various slap stick/goofy humor movies * Warriors Neshomeh * E-mail: neshomeh dot soul at gmail dot com Neshomeh will beta any type of mission in any continuum if asked nicely, as long as her work schedule allows it. Don't be afraid to send a request by e-mail. She is especially good at catching mechanical errors—SPaG, word choice, capitalization, paragraphing, etc.—and for matters of PPC canon and compatibility therewith. She does not do rush jobs and likes to go through the process at least twice, once before edits are made and once again after, so don't ask if you're not willing to wait. ; Fandoms Neshomeh is especially fond of and functionally (*) to thoroughly (***) knowledgeable about these continua: * Animorphs ** * Avatar: The Last Airbender ** ** The Legend of Korra ** * Babylon 5 * * Battlestar Galactica (2003) * * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * * Discworld ** * Dragonriders of Pern *** * Farscape *** * Firefly/Serenity ** * Fullmetal Alchemist/''Brotherhood'' (animes) ** * Harry Potter *** * Homestuck * * House, M.D. ** * How to Train Your Dragon (films and series) *** * Hunger Games ** * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (book and musical) ** * Lord of the Rings/Tolkienverse *** * Phantom of the Opera (Leroux, Kay, and Webber) ** * Sherlock (BBC series) * * Skyrim * * A Song of Ice and Fire/''Game of Thrones'' * * Spyro the Dragon (first game) ** * Star Trek * ** Deep Space Nine ** * Temeraire * * X-Files * * Young Wizards ** She may be particularly willing to beta missions in these continua, especially if her favorite characters are involved. Phobos *E-mail: Baridthetroll at gmail dot com Prefers to work in Google Docs. Not great for SPaG. Better for style, flow, and making sure it makes sense. ; Fandoms Books: * Dragonlance Saga * Chronicles of Thomas Covenant * Wheel of Time series * Discworld * Harry Potter * Stephen King (especially the Dark Tower series) Movies: * The Lord of the Rings * Harry Potter * Star Wars * Chronicles of Riddick Games: * World of Warcraft * Mario series * Team Fortress 2 * Megaman series * Resident Evil series * Legend of Zelda series * Metroid series Television and Anime: * Family Guy * The Simpsons * Witch Hunter Robin * Fullmetal Alchemist * Akira * Neon Genesis Evangelion * .hack//sign * Fruits Basket PoorCynic * E-mail: poorcynic AT me DOT com I can check SPaG and dialogue structure. Response times will vary, but I'll try to get anything sent to me back as soon as possible. ; Fandoms * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Batman (Diniverse) * Discworld * Kingdom Hearts (I, CoM, II, 358/2) * Left 4 Dead * Mass Effect * Red Dead Redemption * Red vs Blue * Scott Pilgrim (graphic novels and film) * Sherlock Holmes (books and film) * Teen Titans (cartoon show) * X-Files * Many other cartoon shows and video games; ask for specifics Voyd * E-mail: DBooker67@gmail.com * Fandoms: See my page. * Notes: I'm kinda bad at SPaG, as I'm usually distracted by the story being told. Thus, my areas of expertise are information and story. Category:Beta Reading Category:Beta Readers Category:Lists